Sailor Solaris
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: Usagi and the scouts are in their second to last year of high school and it will soon be winter break a new scout shows up with a new enemy and is causing nothing but trouble mamoru is also decided to go to america again and will be in for a bit of a surp
1. figure in the window

Are you alive? Minako said and poked usagi with her pencil.  
I think, she mumbled. stretching in her seat almost falling out.   
Jeez, why are you so tired? Minako pondered.  
I was up till, She began stifling a yawn, 3:45 in the morning studying for midterms. Makoto, who was sitting there along with Usagi and Minako, Fell to the ground gawking at usagi like she had grown a third head.  
Usagi's glazed tired eyes shifted to makoto.  
3:45?! wow, Usagi's devoted! said Ami, who had been sitting nearby reading a book.  
For Once! Makoto jeered.  
Guys! quite it! you know i'm trying! and my grades are doing much better! you know on my last math test I got a 98.7? and on our first quarter report cards i got 3 A's and 2 B's. She protested.  
Yeah, well. That won't matter if you fail the midterms. Minako said Smugly.   
Yeah, and If I wasn't so drop-dead tired right now, you would be so dead. Minako glared at usagi for the comment and took her seat as the teacher came in.  
Good Morning class. attendance. Zen!  
a student called out.  
Sendai.... jun....Ri.... Techyui....Aino.... The teacher rolled down the list of names. she waited for a reply.   
Minako said poking her once more with her pencil.   
Huh? oh Hai, I'm here. just barely awake... She mumbled. Some other students snickered.   
Their teacher continued down the list.  
Sen.... Rio...yoka.... Good everyone's here. Now if you will please open to your last nights homework. You had to write a poem. It could have been about anything you wanted it to be, But I was looking for creativity and uniqueness. Now will anyone like to share theirs?  
Psst? hey usagi, Minako whispered from behind her. Can I borrow a pencil?  
What happened to the one you were pocking me with? Usagi asked getting a bit agitated.  
It dropped and rolled over to the door, can't get it.  
She sighed and passed a pencil over her head.  
Why thank you Tsukanno-san, You will be our first volunteer. Mrs.Augoya, Their teacher said with a smile.  
But, I... wasn't... raising my... Hand... Usagi said but then sighed figuring that it was hopeless seeing her teacher sit there mindlessly, forcing a smile upon her face, waiting for usagi to start.   
_Hair of the darkest raven black,   
  
shining in the moons's light.  
  
Your eyes, stormy oceans,   
  
swallowed me whole.   
  
The touch of your warm lips,   
  
soft and sweet.   
  
Your voice, soft as silk,   
  
sending chills down my spine.   
  
The words spill from your mouth with ease like a flowing river.   
fleeting through my memory, the sound of your laugh remains echoing in my head. _She began reading her poem. Her heart was beating fast and she felt her cheeks flush. glancing around nervously she noticed some of her class mates, mainly the girls gazing off dreamily. Her teacher looked pleased as well.   
_But that's all I have, A memory.   
and I await the day when   
the Memory becomes real once more.  
and I can see you again,   
My ever real Endymion. _She finished her poem as a tear managed to escape from the corner of her eye and slide down her face. A girl next to her started clapping. Then with her joined in a few others and soon the entire class was clapping.  
arigoto Tsukanno-san, That was very Beautiful.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
as soon as the class bell rang usagi dashed out the door followed by Minako.   
Usagi-chan, Wait! Minako called out grabbing her by the arm. Here, It's ok. She said handing Usagi a tissue.  
You miss him, huh? Usagi nodded.   
Hey Usagi-san!! A girl with shoulder length brown hair came running up. I really liked your poem, It was so beautiful! huh? what's wrong why are you crying?  
Well, you know what she said at the end of her poem? About the memories and stuff? well it's getting to her now, she really misses him. Minako explained.  
Did your boyfriend dump you or something? the girl asked Usagi.   
She mumbled. He went to America to study aboard for a couple years. WE talk on the phone and through e-mail and stuff, but I really miss him, She sniffed a few times wiping her red eyes.   
Yeah, I can see why you are so upset. but atlas you know he'll come back to you someday, ne? She pointed out the ring on Usagi's finger. Usagi blushed and nodded.  
That's so cool! well i'll see you later then! Said the brown haired girl and she ran off to her next class.  
who was that? Minako asked.  
Oh, that was Mimi gyoto. She's in my chourus class.  
You are in chorus... Minako looked at her skeptically.  
Yes, I am a very good singer you know. I used to take voice lessons when I was younger.  
  
Yep. Huh? usagi looked up. she saw a figure standing in the window that looked very much like a sailor scout.  
Hey minako! look! she said grabbing her friends arm and pointing at the window.  
minako asked as she turned towards the window. but before minako could see the figure disappeared. Usagi-san, there's nothing there. are you feeling ok?   
No, I mean yes. But i know there was something there! I saw something.   
And you're delirious, c'mon.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
so peeps how d'ya like it so far? good bad? please r&r   
thanks!   
ttyl moonieB! 


	2. Sailor Who?

No seriously! there was something there!   
  
Oh kammi samma! usagi-san drop it! c'mon lets go find Ami and Mako-san, we have study hall and then lunch right now, lets go realx. why don't we go get somehting to each at crown. minako sudgested.  
  
Well, ok I guess. But I know I saw something!   
  
Minako scolded as they walked off.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! what are you doing here? don't you need to be in school? Mtoki asked as the four girls walked in the door.   
  
We've got free period and lunch so we thought we'd stop by for some food. Minako said cheerfully.   
  
Ok so le'me guess. you all want a burger and fries and a milkshake, right? they nodded. Chocolate right? they all nodded agian. just a minute.  
  
so usagi, what were you saying again? ya know about the person you saw?  
  
well they looked like asailor scout. she was dressed like an eternal sailor. her skirt had three layers one orange one yellow and one blue. her sleeves were yellow and so was her bow and ribbon. she had, what looked like a sun or a star on her for head almost like my cosmos sign. and she had blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was realy long like mine and... that's her... Usagi gasped as the girl walked into crown arcade. That's who I saw, and she's Camila.  
  
they all asked at once.  
  
Camilla tskuanno. My cousin, she said glaring at the girl. her hair was p in two long ponytails but instad of having odongos' she had two braided loops on each side.   
  
tskuanno-san, How very nice to see you again. Camila sneered.   
  
like wise, Usagi mumbled and looked away. Motoki was watching them closely.   
  
I see you still use the same hairstyle. You hair is different though, did you highlight it? Camila pondered.  
  
no, my hair naturaly turned lighter. Usagi said trying to ignor the camila's taunting tone.  
  
she exclaimed symply. so how come you havn't talked to me in such a long time. I mean, well 5 years is an aufully long time, don't you think?  
Has it been that long? I'm so sorry I gues I lost track of the time, she said scarcastically.   
gee you realy are a dumb bonde, camilla mumbled.   
Did you come here just to make fun of me or actually say or do something useful for once in your life! Usagi shouted.  
  
Actually no. Since I was in town i figured i would go visit my family. just becuase you happen to be part of it doesn't mean i'm gonna evan give you the time of day!  
  
Well why the hell are you in town' anyway? there's nothing here for you anymore! Usagi shouted once more beggining to loose control. she looked up to see motoki staring at them. What!? why are you staring?  
  
uh... oh! here are your milkshakes! Motoki said as he placed the tray on the table with a goofy smile plastered across his face. I must be going crazy,' he thought to himself as he walked away.   
  
Why are you still here?! Usagi sneered. Camilla snorted and walked away.  
  
what the hell? Makoto gawked.  
  
Yeah, Usagi-san. What the heck is going on. first of all, she's your cousin. and you havn't talked to her for 5 friggin long years? and why? and second of all, why the hell do you guys look exactly alike!? Ami said who is usualy the one to stay calm, was beginning to freak out as well.   
  
well it's a complicated story. and we just look alike and i'm realy sorry that we do. I'm sorry that i'm related to her.   
  
But, why the hell do you two look exactly alike! it's scaring me! Minako said Flailing her arms.   
  
I told you! We just do! i don't know why but we just do ok!? usagi's face turned bright red and flustered.  
  
But, Why d--, minako began again but usagi interupted her.  
  
Do you have an IQ of 2? I told you already! I DONT KNOW!!! She shreiked, her eyes slightly bulging out of her head.  
  
but, but, but!! Minako blabbed on.  
  
Minako-san!! Drop it! Makoto said shaking her fist in her face. Usagi let out an agrevated sigh and began sipping her milkshake, ignoring her burger and playing with her fries.  
  
hey, are you ok? Ami asked her friend.  
  
she mumbled and sighed again. Makoto and Ami exchainged glances.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what's this heendously long story about the reason that you didn't talk to your own cousin for over 5 years? Makoto asked as they were walking down the street back towards juuban high.  
  
well, ya know when I became cosmos I got specail powers that I can use anytime I want without being transformed? _(A.N. they never specified when she becomes cosmoe so lets just pretent she gets the powers after defeating Galaxia/chaos.)_ well, she has the same exact powers. she's a sailor scout as well and she became one around the same time I did. But, Tha's why. when we became sailor scouts we began fighting a lot. she's try and take the glory for my defeats, she'd show off her powers and brag to evryone that she was sailor moon. But she's not. she's sailor solaris. The people didn't know of sailor solaris though, because I was the one who Defeated the youmas and things. But, no one knew it was me. I offered to double up with her and fight together, but she refused. Then she moved away to Canada. I stoped talking to her, I couldn't forgive her, and I won't.   
  
geez, that's a bit complicated. But how come we didn't know about this back then? Makoto asked.  
  
because you guys weren't in the picture yet. This was before I met any of you.  
  
she said simply. Usagi was staring at the ground kicking a rock as she went. she noticed someone's feet right infront of hers.  
  
she said in a small whisper and looked up. Ther standing in front of her was camilla glaring back a her. Are you following me or something? I told you to leave me alone! Camilla ignored her and reached out grabbing the moon cresn't brooch on usagi's chest. She pulled it off and ran away before usagi evan had a chance to stop her.  
Usagi shreiked. if i'm not back by the end of lunch tell the teachers I went home becasue I got sick. ok? usagi said looking at her freinds. They nodded and usagi ran off chasing camilla.   
  
catch me if you can monnie girl! Camilla teased.  
  
Beleive me I will! Camilla jumped of of the ground and up into a tree and began bouncing off of tree branches and light poles and such to get ahead.  
  
Usagi cursed under her breath and ran faster. I gues all that training haruka and mako-san gave me paid off.' she thought. for the past fw years her freidns had helped her train and she could now fight better than any of the scouts and could run just as fast as haruka who was the fastest of the scouts and could maybe evan run faster.  
  
camillla said as she saw usagi close in behind her. she shoved her hand behing her back and shot a fire ball from her hand. Usagi dodged it easily. Usagi in return stopped running, but instead she pushed her hands infront of her body and fired silver and rainbow ribbons of energy from her fingers. The attack hit Camilla straight on and she fell to the ground. The people around them stared and stopped their evry day tasks and stood like a bunch of fromzen statues, gawking.  
  
that is why they call me Cosmos. I'm undefeatable, and I beleive this belongs to me, Usagi sneered as she walked up to Camilla, who was laying on the ground, and took her brooch form her hand.  
  
what the hell did you do to me? camilla weazed as she managed to stand up stumbling a bit as she tried. Usagi smirked.  
  
you're pretty strong, normally that would kill somebody or leave them drained of evergy for a couple hours. pitty, I was hopping it would kill you.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
So peepes! how dya like it do far!? good bad?! pleez r&r and i should hopefully have more chapters up for VCR, is fate destiny, and loving you pretty soon. hopefully within the next three days if i don't have to much homework so keep in touch! thanx! yours truely, MoonieB


End file.
